Doctor Who Series/Killer Plastic
The 5th episode of my series. The dummies in shops are coming to life and killing, can the Doctor save everyone or will it end in flames? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series /Fake_Soldiers Story Mary was just finishing her shift at the clothing store. “There you go,” she smiled fixing one of the shirts on the dummies. “I will turn the lights off, see you in five,” Karen shouted as the lights were turned off. “Be there in five,” Mary shouted as she gone to the till to see how much she had collected. Then she saw someone coming towards her in a reflection. She could not see who it was as it was too dark as the individual raised their arms followed by one coming from behind Mary. They then pulled their hands down as Mary got wacked around the head. Then they opened their hands and aimed the guns at Mary. They then shot the blood drenched body a few times as they gone back to their places. “Where to next?” The Doctor asked as he excitedly gone around the console. “Can we just go to London? I want to do my nanny job,” Clara said as the Doctor’s face gone down. “You and your pointless lives,” he said. “Not pointless if it is helping,” Clara smiled. “I need more clothes and so do you,” Clara told him as the Doctor rolled his eyes. “I will go with you to London but don’t expect anything,” he said looking over his new sonic. “Your toys,” Clara nodded her head. “Saved your life a few times,” the Doctor said as the Doctor pulled one last lever and they landed. “New clothes,” Clara smiled. “I don’t need new clothes,” the Doctor said. “You have worn those clothes for many times in the row, they need a wash,” Clara told him. “I have 12 of these and have a special lady to do all of my clothes,” the Doctor smiled as they walked out of the door seeing a crowd of people in front of them. “What has happened?” Clara asked. “There has been a murder,” the man in front of them told them as they all tried to get a look. “This is the best clothes shop in London,” Clara said. “Can we just go into the future and then shop here?” Clara asked. “I need to know more about this,” the Doctor said pushing his way through the front of the line. He heard people moaning as he pushed his was through seeing a battered corpse. “She has been hit with a blunted object and then she got shot several times over,” the Doctor said. “And her name was Mary,” he smiled. “How did you know that?” Clara asked. “On her badge it says so,” the Doctor rolled his eyes seeing the yellow tape preventing him from getting through. “Only tape,” he said as he pulled the tape off and saw medics picking up her body and putting a blanket over her head. “What are you doing?” Clara asked following him. “Hey detective,” the Doctor shouted as a man looked to them. “You should not be here,” he said as the Doctor gone into his pocket. “I think you find that I am,” the Doctor said pulling out the psychic paper. “From the London detective society,” the detective nodded, “Mark and you?” Mark asked. “The Doctor and Clara, my apprentice,” the Doctor smiled as the detective kept on looking around taking DNA samples. “I see there are cameras here, did they catch anything?” Clara asked. “Good work apprentice,” the Doctor smiled looking at the cameras that seemed to be observing him. “We checked all CCTV and it has been wiped, no one could have wiped it because all of the data goes to a place far away from here so they must have hacked it wirelessly,” Mark said. “How about fingerprints?” The Doctor asked. “Only from the employees so I think one of them but have killed her,” Mark smiled. “When was she killed?” The Doctor asked. “About 10PM at the end of her shift and her co worker was waiting for her outside but left because she thought Mary was just taking too long,” Mark said. “Who is that?” A fat man shouted marching towards the Doctor. “He is a detective,” Mark said coolly. “I did not hire him, he has to go,” the fat man demanded. “Owner of the shop,” the Doctor smiled as a couple of policemen came towards him. “So we just got chucked out,” Clara said as they looked outside of the mall. “Yep but we need to get back, I have a TARDIS and they close,” the Doctor said. “Wouldn’t they be on maximum security? With the murder and all,” Clara asked. “Yes but I can wipe the CCTV cameras by using my sonic,” the Doctor smiled as they gone back into the mall to get inside the TARDIS. “What are you doing back here?” A large guard asked as the Doctor looked embarrassed. “Well I just have to get something,” the Doctor said as he ran as the guard started coming towards him. The Doctor and Clara went up the electric stars as they reached the top the Doctor stopped and sonicked it to go quicker. “Smart,” Clara said seeing the guard attempting to go up the steps as Clara chuckled. “You ready?” The Doctor asked zapping the other one to make it go away from them faster as he ran towards the TARDIS. “The owner,” Clara said. “Yes just go into the TARDIS and we will be safe,” the Doctor said. “Why can’t we just get past this ordeal and shop in the future?” Clara asked. “Because someone has died and I want to find out who did it and why,” the Doctor said as they ran into the TARDIS hearing shouts. “Phone the police,” the owner shouted. “I will do that,” the Doctor said “this is a police telephone box,” he smiled as he shut the TARDIS door. “Where is the phone?” Clara asked. “On the outside, remind me to patch it through,” the Doctor told Clara. He went around the TARDIS pulling levers. “So, to the future, I guess,” Clara said. “Exactly, to the night in fact where hopefully there will be no one trying to stop us this time,” the Doctor said. “Hopefully,” Clara said as they landed. They went out of the TARDIS as the Doctor began scanning the cameras. “I have already wiped them,” someone said as the Doctor and Clara got out of the TARDIS. “Who are you?” The Doctor asked. “I am mark and you are the teleporting man,” Mark sniggered. “I try my best, why are you here?” The Doctor asked. “Well I am investigating, the owner of this place would kill me if he found out,” Mark said in a cheerful tune. “You are determined,” Clara said as Mark turned a computer around for the Doctor and Clara to see. “What is it?” The Doctor asked. “A bit of footage, I managed to save a bit of the footage,” Mark smiled as they watched as Mary adjusted a shirt and then walked away and then the footage gone blank. “Did you see it?” Mark asked. “No,” the Doctor said as Mark played it again slowed down. “Look at the dummies,” Mark said as they all saw a slight movement from the dummies in the video. “They are right here,” Clara said looking shocked. “I think we better run,” the Doctor suggested as he grabbed Clara’s hand and they all began to run. “What are they?” Mark asked as the dummies started walking towards them as their hands appeared to fall off but stayed on revealing a gun. “Autons, I thought they were all dead but they appear to still be living,” the Doctor said. “So are they a group of messed up people?” Mark asked. “No they are from a different planet, they are aliens,” the Doctor told him. “Also the lack of fingerprints could have helped,” Mark said. “How about from customers?” Clara asked. “Mary did not like to be touched by anyone but people who she knew,” Mark said as they heard an Auton shooting as the wall in front of them exploded. “Into the TARDIS,” the Doctor shouted as Mark followed the other two not sure what they were on about. “Where is it?” Clara asked. “They must have taken it, there are many clothes shops with dummies,” the Doctor looked around as he saw a couple of Autons. “Run,” the Doctor said as he grabbed Clara’s hand and ran with Mark said following closely. “Why are they here?” Clara asked. “Because they want Earth,” the Doctor said. “And they have to start at a mall,” Clara said as more shots came. “Well everything has to start somewhere,” the Doctor said. “Can we just escape?” Mark asked as they ran down the stairs. “Yes that is a good idea,” the Doctor said as they saw the entrance/ exit. “Here we go,” Clara smiled. They ran out of the mall as they heard something inside it. “What is that?” Mark asked hearing ticking as they ran as far away from the building as possible. It then exploded. “Why would they do that?” Clara asked. “I don’t know but I am going to find out,” the Doctor said as he saw something coming out of the rubble. “They wanted to kill us,” the Doctor said as he saw shots from the guns of the Autons coming towards them as they heard police sirens. “Police,” Clara said urgently. “We need to leave the scene,” Mark said as they saw the Autons begin to melt. “Every mall has Autons,” the Doctor said as he got his sonic out and began scanning. “What are you doing?” Mark asked. “Well I am scanning for a network, they had the Nestene conscious last time but now there is something new,” the Doctor said looking confused as he started pacing. “I am confused,” Mark said as they saw the police arrive as the Autons began blowing their cars up. “I am also confused,” Clara said as the Doctor was wondering about who could be controlling the network. “What are you thinking about?” Clara said seeing the Doctor with his thinking face. “Well there seems to be something controlling the network,” the Doctor pondered. “Can you break it?” Mark asked. “Well I don’t know,” the Doctor admitted. “Well the ring leader is always after someone, they pull them in and then try to finish the job,” Mark said. “The inspector is smart,” Clara smiled. “I prefer detective,” Mark told her as the Autons broke through the police line as they started to hear more police cars coming. “It is not about the security but the people,” Clara reminded the Doctor. “And that person must be crazy but smart so if I do this,” the Doctor scanned his sonic about as an Autons appeared behind them. “Die,” Mark shouted as he shot the Auton. “Always bring a gun to a murder case just in case the murderer comes back,” Mark said. “It will only delay it,” the Doctor said as they started running as the Doctor continued scanning around. “No signal,” he complained. “Is something blocking it?” Clara asked. “Must be and here we go,” the Doctor shouted. Vworp, Vworp, Vworp they all heard. “They left the TARDIS’s home beacon on,” the Doctor smiled as they went in. “I have traced the signal and here is its origins,” the Doctor said as he connected his sonic to the TARDIS. “Where are we going and how is it so big?” Mark asked. “We are going to the source of the signal and it is trans-dimensional,” the Doctor shouted as he gone around the TARDIS as they landed. “Here we go,” Clara smiled as the Doctor went out first. It was dark and they couldn’t see anyone there. “Where is everyone?” Mark asked. “The person has run away, they knew we were coming meaning they knew about the TARDIS and decided to run to hide their identity,” the Doctor said as he zapped the control panel as it exploded. “We are going back to Earth,” the Doctor smiled. “They are all dead,” Clara said as she saw the Autons all melted. “Yep but who caused them to rise and kill?” The Doctor asked as Mark started to walk away. “Where are you going?” The Doctor asked. “I need to solve more cases that do not involve aliens,” Mark shouted walking away as they saw fire engines trying to take out the blaze that destroyed the mall. “Can we just go on a normal and no weird alien plot adventures?” Clara asked. “Wherever I go there are aliens,” the Doctor smiled as he gone back into the TARDIS wondering who had controlled the Autons, who? Category:Stories featuring Autons Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald